1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having auxiliary hold-down arrangement located adjacent mating interface thereby increasing reliability during mating and unmating with a corresponding connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0170368 filed by Higeta et al. on Dec. 12, 2008 discloses an electrical connector, which comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein and a pair of board locks retained in the housing. Each board lock comprises a fixed portion for being fixed onto the housing and a soldering portion perpendicularly extending from the fixed portion and soldered to a printed circuit board by surface mounting technology (SMT). However, when an opposing mating connector is engaged to or disengaged from the electrical connector, a large force exerts onto the electrical connector so that the electrical connector may be off from the circuit board easily.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having hold-down arrangement.